


His Story

by vanfeefee19



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brother Feels, F/F, F/M, Heracles wasnt always a lazy bitch, Lovi wasnt always an asshole, M/M, Mohammed is a sweetheart, Other, These four actually used to get along really well??, Turkey is actually APH Dad, and Lovi starts getting really protective but simultaneously jealous, at least in this fic they do, but they try their best, they all fangirl over Feli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanfeefee19/pseuds/vanfeefee19
Summary: We all know the story of Lovino after he moved in with Mr. Austria and his family. But what about the years prior? This explores a possibility of his younger upbringing.





	His Story

“Goodmorning sleepyheads~” a rich voice purred seemingly to a pile of blankets on his bed. The pile stirred, groaning as it did so. “We’ve got a big day planned, remember? I doubt any of you want to miss today for a few extra minutes of sleep.”

“Sadiq, eat a dick,” the pile seemed to speak.

“You forget who’s in charge here, Lovi. Come on, I got the servants to get your favorite breakfasts ready.”

“Question; can I have Mohammed’s food?” another voice piped in.

“No, because I’d prefer to eat my food, thank you very little,” ‘Mohammed’ replied.

“If any of you want to eat, get up now or I’m throwing it all overboard.” Sadiq gave one final push at the blankets, before exiting the room.

“Well, I don’t know about you absolute dumbasses, but I’m eating. Get out of the way, Hera.” Lovino kicked at his brother, trying to untangle himself.

“Ow. And Hera was my mother’s name, don’t call me that,” Heracles kicked right back.

“I’m just getting out before I get kicked," Mohammed somehow managed to escape the tangle of blankets and his brothers' bodies. They had divulged to wrestling, and it wasn't that he was necessarily a pacifist that kept him from finding humor in it. Oh no, they were nations, they were the result of humans trying to control everything they could and sometimes that implied going to war. No, Mohammed was simply too tired and too focused on wondering if they had his favorite bread for breakfast to worry about any petty squabbling that morning.

The quietest brother was log gone before the fight resolved itself. Heracles sat proudly atop a beaten Lovino, humming triumphantly to himself. "Get off of me, fat ass, I can't breathe!" Lovi wheezed. "Can we just go eat now?"

"I suppose we could. Depends on what you'll do for me." Heracles twirled some of his hair.

"I'll do the first portion of your studies for you today, just get off!" Lovino cried.

"Sounds good to me!" Heracles replied. He quickly got off, heading for the door. "Should I tell the others you'll be a minute, or-"

"-No, no, I'm up," Lovi groaned, sitting up. "I think you bruised my pancreas."

"Nah, I bruised your kidney," the taller child replied nonchalantly.

"The fact that you can so easily know where they are gives me great worry," Lovino stated monotonously. Finally exiting the bed, he walked up to his brother. "But it doesn't compare to the nightmares I get of your face." With a smirk, he sprinted outside, a pissed off Greek hot on his heels.

They ran onto the deck of the ship, the bright sun beating down on them. They were in the northern Adriatic, headed for Venice, and had been for the past several days. Every six months or so, they were permitted a meeting with their grandfather (or their father, they had suspected. It was either him or Sadiq who had fathered the trio, but they couldn't figure out which personification it was.). This meeting was six months late, as the last had been cancelled due to their 'Nonno' having health problems that seemed to be worsening on the daily. He had been trying to spend as much time with his youngest grandson, Feliciano, and the auburnet was very easily distracted. Luckily, he had also inherited Rome's wits with his looks, so he grasped topics easily. The currently seafaring descendants of the great Roman Empire were not so great and brave around the toddler, and were excited to see him today. 

"Glad you boys decided to join us! We were considering taking the lot of food for ourselves, you know!" Sadiq joked, ruffling the boys' hair as they zoomed by. Heracles gave a small kick at Lovino as they climbed into their chairs, starting to eat. "We should be able to dock by noon, so get all your crazy out before you leave the ship. I'm not going across town to rescue you shitheads if you decide to escape, this time."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lovino replied. "We're good children."

"Yeah, a good pain in my ass more like it."

"Do you think we could go to the market, again?" Mohammed asked. "I want to see if they have that one silky fabric again. I want more of it."

"I doubt they'll have exactly the same fabric, but sure. As long as you all behave yourselves I'm fine with treating you to special things." Sadiq smiled softly at the Egyptian; a wordless 'I love you' that the group had adopted to avoid actually having to say it. 

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I want to see all those pretty Italian girls," Heracles purred, promptly receiving a fork stabbing the table beside him.

"Watch yourself, those girls are mine," Lovino proudly declared. "Besides, Italian girls' standards are too high for you to reach."

"Says the shortest person at the table."

"Mohammed!" Lovino complained. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I'm only allies with myself," he stated simply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once breakfast had finished, the kids went back on deck to play for a while. Sadiq usually only gave them one or two chores a day, and they were to be done together. He believed that they shouldn't have to worry about working, and instead should play as much as they could. They were just kids after all. He usually played with them, but he still had a crew to look over. The boisterous kids were now trying to climb the netting on the mainmast, quickly getting up to the top sail to rest.

They liked the authority given to them at the height, it made it seem like they were kings of the world. Also, each one wanted to be able to say they had spotted Venice first. Heracles sat on one end, kicking his legs as he leaned against Mohammed. Mohammed was carefully watching the horizon, propped up against the mainmast. Lovino was by himself on the other side of the mast. He had a rock in his hand, tossing it up and down as he lazily watched for the bustling city to appear. This is how they spent the last three hours on board, before Heracles nearly knocked himself into the harbor in an attempt to be first to get off the ship and onto the dock. He didn't win, Sadiq did, but Heracles killed his kneecaps for that. Once they were all back together, they headed for the predetermined meeting-place; a bar near the center of town. They had just sat down when the doors were opened again, and a deep, melodious voice rang out.

"Welcome back boys! We missed you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I started this off of a dream I had. I'll try to make it interesting and as historically accurate as possible, so suggestions would be very helpful. This is also my first fic on AO3, so forgive me if I mess anything up.


End file.
